


[Podfic] mixed feelings about the function and the form by carpenter

by abrollo, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrollo/pseuds/abrollo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Even on her worst day at the MTA, Patty never felt like she was destroying her hometown.





	[Podfic] mixed feelings about the function and the form by carpenter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mixed feelings about the function and the form](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699219) by [carpenter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpenter/pseuds/carpenter). 



> Thanks to carpenter for writing this fic and having blanket permission to podfic. We really enjoyed recording this!

**Download or Stream on Dropbox** : [MP3](https://goo.gl/PBQsab) (13 MB) ||| [M4B](https://goo.gl/mhO5e7) (11 MB)

**Length** : 00:27:59

**Stream** :


End file.
